Parabolic reflectors are widely used in various applications, e.g. as light sources in film and photography. The relatively large size of parabolic reflectors makes it difficult to transport them. Various approaches have been suggested to collapse reflectors when not in use to reduce their size and make them easier to be transported.
Today, collapsible reflectors, especially those used in photography, are predominantly made of a reflective fabric skin which is arranged on an umbrella-type support structure. Umbrella-style reflectors have several disadvantages:                Umbrella reflectors comprise a central rod which prevents a light source from being mounted in the central axis of the reflector.        The central rod of an umbrella reflector limits how close the reflector can be placed to an object.        Tensioning struts arranged near the center of the reflector prevent positioning a light source close to the bottom of the reflector.        The housing of the light source must be entirely placed within the parabolic reflector and causes shadows.        
Parabolic reflectors made of sectoral blades that can be rotated around a common axis and be opened like a fan have been suggested. Until now, such fan-type reflectors have been difficult to use and expensive to make.